Regreso al Amor
by Rotsen-Narud
Summary: Jacob la miró con ojos insondables, y descubrió que la elección estaba hecha. Nessie ya había decidido lo que quería. -Vuelvo a ti, Jacob, vuelvo por ti. POV Narrador. Nessie/Jake y posiblemente Leah ? xD


**Disclaimer: Como ya saben: los personajes son de Steph Meyer, la historia y situaciones son mías! No copien! Gracias! :D**

**Nota: La siguiente historia es un regalo de cumple para DessiCBCWCDF (Y dice que mi nombre es largo! ¬¬) Hahaha**

**Nota2: Es cortito y muy raro pero con cariño y mucho love para ti! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Regreso al Amor**

Jacob sabía que algo andaba mal o por lo menos diferente. Nessie evadía hablar del futuro cuando Jacob sacaba el tema. ¿Sería que Nessie tenía planes ya? ¿Por qué no se lo hacía saber a él? Todo había marchado bien hasta ese momento. Edward y Bella seguían juntos como siempre, los Cullen seguían siendo la gran familia que eran, tenían grandes amigos tanto vampiros como lobos, ahora llamados metamorfos gracias a los abominables Vulturi. La manada seguía protegiendo sus dominios contra vampiros desconocidos. Nessie ya había crecido y seguía con Jacob, como era de esperarse, siempre fiel a su objeto de impronta. Jacob había pasado de ser un juguete de bebé para Nessie a ser su mejor amigo en la adolescencia, aunque no se necesitaron muchos años para llegar a tal grado de madurez. Era ella misma, Renesmee, quien tenía que tomar la decisión. ¿Jacob se convertiría en el amor de Renesmee por elección? ¿Terminarían juntos como los padres de la niña híbrida?

Jacob sabía que el momento de la elección estaba cerca y no podía enfrentarse a su propia desesperación. Él necesitaba saber qué pasaba por la mente de Nessie, pero esta llevaba días sin mostrar la más mínima imagen a través de sus manos. Ya tenía un gran control sobre su don que parecía que llevaba con él cientos de años.

-He escuchado comentarios en Forks de tu familia, comienzan a sospechar. ¿Tu familia está al tanto? –Mencionó Jacob casualmente.

Él y Renesmee habían salido de caza como cada lunes, lo diferente era que esta vez era viernes. ¿Era el momento que Jake había estado esperando? ¿Nessie estaba lista para la elección que cambiaría su vida y la de Jake?

-Sí, en mi familia han hablado del tema durante una semana –Contestó.

"_Una semana_", pensó Jacob, _"Lleva una semana evadiéndome."_

-Es por eso que quise venir a cazar hoy, o mejor dicho, es el pretexto para hablar contigo a solas. Ya sabes, mi papá y su don, fue él quien nos advirtió de los chismes.

-Claro, era de esperarse. –Mencionó Jacob conteniendo su excitación.

-Jacob –Susurró Nessie al cabo de unos instantes y se detuvo de pronto. Él a su lado.

-Dime niña.

-He tomado una decisión ahora que mi familia está pensando en mudarse.

-¿Qué decisión?

-Todos se irán, Jacob, nadie podrá quedarse.

-Lo sé –Dudó un poco Jacob.

-Yo no me siento preparada… –Tomó las manos de Jacob y las unió a la altura de su pecho. –No sé qué hacer.

-Mi deseo es que te quedes… conmigo, para siempre, pero nada de lo que yo quiera importa. La decisión está en tu corazón. –Posó sus manos entrelazadas en el corazón de Nessie.

-En realidad la decisión no está tomada aún. –Miró a los ojos a Jacob, concentrándose.

La visión de Jacob desapareció. Todo lo que pudo ver fue a él mismo, tomado de la mano de Nessie, caminando en un lugar en donde el bosque reinaba. Todos los Cullen estaban ahí. Todos eran felices. El lugar debía ser muy frío, aunque no les molestaba a ninguno. Era un pueblo en algún lugar de Siberia. Nessie y Jacob se habían retrasado un poco, se miraban a los ojos, se estaban acercando con cada instante que pasaba, el aliento de uno rozaba el rostro del otro, ambos cálidos, representando la sangre viva que corría por sus venas. Sus labios avanzaban más y más, la distancia entre Jacob y Nessie se terminaba… La imagen se desvaneció y volvió a mirar a Nessie y el vasto bosque del Olympic.

-¿Se van a Siberia? –Murmuró.

-Parece que esos son los planes –No quitaba la vista de sus ojos oscuros, opacados por la sombra de sus cejas. –Nada me gustaría más que esa visión se hiciera realidad. Tenerte a mi lado.

-Supongo que Alice no puede decir si se cumplirá. –Bromeó.

-Mi tía Alice no puede ver a ninguno de nosotros dos. Y aunque pudiera, recuerda que sus visiones son basadas en las decisiones de cada uno.

Jacob suspiró y apretó sus manos en torno a las de Nessie.

-Sabes que _eso_ no es posible. No puedo dejar a mi familia atrás.

-Entonces todos estaban en lo correcto. Me dijeron que lo más probable era que no aceptaras venir con nosotros.

-Nada me gustaría más. Debo aceptar que tu familia es divertida, –Ambos sonrieron –pero no puedo… ¿Entonces te vas? –La miró por una fracción de segundo y se volvió de espaldas para ocultar su rostro. Nessie agradeció que Jake no la estuviera mirando porque estaba devastada también.

-Parece que pensamos igual. Tú tienes a tu familia… aquí. Yo tengo a la mía y ahora debemos irnos.

-Tú podrías quedarte, Bill te quiere mucho, estarías muy a gusto en mi casa, sería un pequeño problema cuando la familia esté completa pero… -Jacob seguía haciendo planes, y en todos Nessie estaba presente.

-Jake, no creo que pueda dejar ir a mis pad-

-Ellos vendrán a visitarte cuando tú quieras, lo sabes…

-Ellos no deben regresar, o por lo menos no en unos 50 años… Lo siento, Jacob –Susurró Nessie conteniendo una lágrima, sabía que al momento en que una sola lágrima corriera por su mejilla sería la primera de muchas que saldrían por un periodo prolongado.

-¿Es tu decisión?

-Es la decisión de ambos.

Nessie se acercó a Jake, lo abrazó por la espalda, lo hizo girar hasta quedar de frente. Se miraron a los ojos, viendo su propio reflejo de melancolía y tristeza como si estuvieran frente a un espejo. Jacob la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente. Nessie no había hecho la elección, Jacob no la veía como una mujer a la cual pudiera besar con pasión. No había nada más qué decir. Era el momento del adiós. Era el momento en que sus caminos, que una vez salvaron la vida de muchos condenados injustificadamente, se separaban. Iniciaban una vida completamente distinta al lado de sus familias.

Cuando Jacob entró en fase y corrió a La Push, Nessie no pudo contener el llanto y corrió a casa de los Cullen, corrió por un par de minutos y luego se encontró a Edward en la puerta trasera. Alice no la vio venir, por supuesto. Edward llamó a Bella y a Jasper en el momento en que Nessie se acercaba. Nessie se aferró a su padre en busca de consuelo.

-Tranquila, mi niña, todo estará bien –Decía Edward una y otra vez, mientras frotaba con su mano de hielo la espalda de su hija.

Bella sin preguntar qué sucedía también la abrazó a su vez y la consolaba. Nessie se controló al cabo de unos instantes y dijo: "Gracias tío Jasper", limpiándose las lagrimas.

-No hay problema –Sonrió Jasper hacia Nessie.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó al fin Bella

-No irá. Supongo que no me debería afectar tanto ya que ustedes me lo advirtieron, pero…

Nessie le platicó a su madre todo lo que había sucedido. Toda la familia se esparció por la casa para dar privacidad pero aún así podían escuchar. Al día siguiente todo estaba listo. Partirían a primera hora, no fue un viaje cómodo con la depresión de Nessie pero era un nuevo comienzo para todos. Ahora Nessie iba a tener una vida pública, una hija adoptiva más para Carlisle y Esme. Sería hermana de Edward por su increíble parecido, y Alice sería la hermana mayor de los tres; Emmett y Bella serían un par algo dispar y Jasper y Rosalie seguían siendo gemelos. Al fin se instalaron y comenzaron sus vidas en Siberia.

Jacob por su parte estaba abatido, la depresión fue aún peor de lo que fue cuando recibió la invitación de la boda de Bella y el chupasangre. Ahora se trataba de Nessie, pero esta vez no abandonó a la manada, se quedó con ellos y, sin poder creerlo, fue Leah de quién recibió más apoyo y comprensión.

Sus vidas seguían pero ahora no había vampiros a los cuales visitar y vampiros desconocidos que no conocieran el tratado de los Cullen aparecían esporádicamente, solían cazar para divertirse, practicar deportes extremadamente extremos sin protección alguna. El primero que pudo controlar sus transformaciones fue Sam, dejó de entrar en fase para estar más tiempo con Emily, y Jacob, aunque no le gustara la idea, era el jefe de la manada. Fue el siguiente en aprender a controlarse, pero había iniciado una relación tan fuerte con Leah que no deseaba envejecer. ¿Sería este el nuevo comienzo para Jacob?

Todo surgió rápidamente, se entendían tan bien que incluso los demás lobos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Sería que al final el destino de Jacob era estar al lado de Leah? Una cosa llevó a otra. Al cabo de unos meses ellos anunciaban que eran pareja, que no podían ocultarlo más, mitad porque no querían y mitad porque los demás lobos ya lo sabían. Fue una relación en la que se complementaban uno al otro. Siendo lobos los dos y seres llenos de la misma magia no había lugar a los errores.

Todo pintaba armoniosamente en La Push cuando los lobos identificaron el aroma de dos vampiros, dos conocidos: Benjamin y Tia, que habían llegado a la zona a buscar a los Cullen para saludarlos ya que iban de paso. "Por lo que sabemos se fueron a Siberia, pero no sabemos su ubicación exacta", les dijo Jacob, Leah a su lado, ambos en su forma humana y tomados de la mano.

Benjamin y Tia no se quedaron a charlar con los lobos, ya que sabían que, aunque alguna vez estuvieron del mismo lado, ahora no parecía ser la misma atmósfera. Los días seguían contando y Jacob le enseñaba un montón de cosas a Leah, pasaban todo el día juntos y también aquellas noches en las que les tocaba hacer guardia en la playa.

Repentinamente, como el inicio de su noviazgo, comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas. Ya no parecían estar tan felices. El cambio fue empeorando gradualmente hasta llegar a discutir porque no querían entrar en fase al mismo tiempo, en realidad no deseaban compartir pensamientos el uno con la otra. Jacob comenzó a pensar nuevamente en Nessie, como el fantasma que se queda en casa y se oculta por un tiempo pero regresa con más fuerza. Leah, por su parte, parecía haber conocido a alguien más. _¿Por qué los recuerdos de Nessie son tan reales?_, se preguntaba Jacob en su forma humana. No se atrevía a pensar en ello mientras Seth pudiera escuchar. _¿Qué está pasándome?_

Sin darse cuenta llegó a los bosques que rodeaban la casa de los Cullen. No pensaba en el camino que seguía. Lo comprendió hasta que su sentido del olfato le advirtió que un vampiro estaba cerca… o más.

-_Debo estar loco, esto asunto de Leah y_–

-¿Así que es verdad?

Alguien contestó al pensamiento de Jacob y Jacob se quedó sin movimiento en todo el cuerpo, clavado como una estaca en el suelo húmedo.

-¿Edward?

-Sí, chucho… Pensé que amabas a mi hija. –Rugió Edward

-¡Papá, ya basta!

Jacob se recobró de la sorpresa de escuchar a Edward ante una sorpresa aún mayor: Renesmee había vuelto.

-¿Renesmee?

-Jacob –Saludó Nessie. –Por lo que entiendo, Benjamin tenía razón… ¿Estás con Leah ahora?

-No, bueno sí, hasta hace un tiempo, quiero decir… –Jacob luchó para encontrar las palabras –Estábamos juntos hasta que comencé a pensar como un perro-

-Eso es lo que eres –Intervino Edward

-Mi amor, tranquilo –Era el turno de Bella

-¿Regresaron todos? –Preguntó Jacob, quizá para entrar en fase y pedir refuerzos.

-No, sólo nosotros, Alice y Jasper.

-No te culpo, Jake –Mencionó Nessie y Edward rugió aún más. –Es mejor que vayamos a platicar a solas.

Edward miro a Nessie sin dar crédito a sus oídos y la vio marcharse entre el bosque con Jacob.

-Es lo suficientemente madura para enfrentarlo sola, su criterio es muy amplio desde que se enfrentó a la ausencia de Jake. –Tranquilizó Bella a su marido

-¿Así que fue Benjamin quien te lo dijo? –Preguntó Jacob cuando estaban a una distancia suficiente para pensar que nadie los escuchaba.

-Sí, no pudo ocultarlo… Una vez que lo pensó con mi padre a un lado… -No terminó la frase.

-¿Por qué olvido tanto el don de Edward? –Preguntó más para sí mismo, luego subió la voz. – ¿A qué regresaron?

Nessie lo miró medio confundida y medio avergonzada. No sabía qué responder. Jacob lo entendió al instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nessie.

-Dijiste que ya no están juntos porque comenzaste a pensar como un perro… Pero ya no dijiste en qué pensabas. –Comentó Nessie apenada.

Esta vez el avergonzado era Jacob pero contestó con el mismo aire despreocupado: "Comencé a pensar como un perro en ti"

-¡Oh!... ¡Vaya!

-No me has dicho a qué regresaron…

-Quería ver con mis propios ojos que eras feliz al lado de Leah –Musitó Nessie.

-Pues parece que Leah encontró a alguien más, ¡ni siquiera sabía que ella pudiera improntar a un chico!

Sonrieron y luego la conversación fue más llevadera, Nessie le contó lo bien que iba en la escuela y las amigas que ya había conseguido, Jacob le contó las cosas que le enseñó a Leah y el hecho de que Sam ya no era parte de la manada, sino que ahora formaba parte de "los ancianos sabios" del pueblo, según Jacob. Nessie le contó que Edward y sus tíos estaban celosos de algunos compañeros por su interés en ella, cosa que tampoco le agradó ni un poquito a Jacob.

-Me da gusto que volvieras…

-Lo pensé mucho antes de decidirme… Un mes con el asunto en la cabeza pero con ninguna decisión tomada…

-¿Un mes?... ¿Estás segura? –Se detuvo Jacob.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Hace un mes que Leah improntó a Ian… Y hace un mes que tus recuerdos vinieron a mí…

-Entonces…

-El lazo de la imprimación nunca se rompió… Pudimos encarar la ausencia, pero tú seguías con la duda, por lo que no habías hecho una elección aún… Me pregunto si…

Jacob la miró con ojos insondables, y descubrió que la elección estaba hecha. Nessie ya había decidido lo que quería.

-Vuelvo a ti, Jacob, vuelvo por ti. –Dijo Nessie antes de estrechar su cuerpo con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Jacob, la manera en que Jacob la miraba cambió, se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Era el primer beso en la vida de Nessie, y era el primer beso real en la vida de Jacob. Un beso que sabía a tantas cosas que ninguno podría explicarlo algún día. Un beso que sellaba su amor, el amor que Jacob inició cuando Nessie nació y el amor que Nessie eligió para ella.

Edward y Bella estaban desesperados pues su hija ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera con el licántropo, una cantidad de tiempo que, se supone, no afecta a los vampiros quienes tienen una eternidad por delante. Jasper y Alice los tranquilizaban.

-¡Tranquilos! Jacob y Nessie merecen un voto de confianza –Decía Alice una y otra y otra y otra vez. Jasper se limitaba a observar, tantear la atmósfera y lucir misteriosamente a un lado de su esposa mientras usaba su don en los padres de Renesmee.

-¡No puede ser! –Corrió Edward a la puerta.

-Papá, no quiero que me digas nada… Todo se arregló. Hice mi elección, y Jacob la suya: Vendrá con nosotros, pero ya no iré a ninguna escuela, pasaremos una temporada con ustedes y una temporada en La Push. Es un trato que hemos sellado nosotros y que nadie podrá impedir que se cumpla.

Bella y Alice sonrieron y felicitaron a la feliz pareja. Jasper se quedó con Edward, observándolo, a lo que Edward respondió:

-Ya felicítalos tú también, sé que quieres hacerlo… Sólo te advierto, chu… Jacob, que si vuelves a lastimar a mi hij-

-No se preocupe suegro, eso no pasará jamás –Todos estallaron en risas y en el ambiente flotó una atmósfera de tranquilidad y felicidad. No puedo asegurar que haya sido por Jasper tampoco puedo asegurar que haya sido por las emociones mismas de las nuevas noticias, pero todo fue más llevadero desde entonces.

Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice debían regresar con su familia -y a la escuela,- por lo que al día siguiente se marcharon. Nessie y Jacob aseguraron que los alcanzarían en unos días, mientras que Jacob dejaba todo listo para el nuevo alfa de la manada: Si Sam no aceptaba regresar, y Jacob estaba seguro que no lo haría, dejarían a Paul o a Jared en el cargo. Leah se esforzaba enormemente por aprender a controlarse y acudía diario con Sam para que le enseñara, pues no quería pasar más tiempo en ese estado teniendo a Ian a su lado.

Estando todo listo, después de haber revisado unas veinte veces todo, Jacob y Nessie partieron a Siberia al lado de los Cullen, quienes a estas alturas ya habrían inventado alguna historia creíble del por qué Nessie no regresaría a estudiar. Pasaron los años y Jacob y Nessie viajaban más que cualquiera de la familia, una temporada con los quileute, y una temporada con los Cullen, según el lugar al que se mudaban de tanto en tanto.

* * *

Esto es todo!

Espero que te haya gustado! :D

Sí, sé que es un regalo pero los demás pueden leer y dejar reviews! Aquí abajo en el botón verde que dice "Review" xD

Nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
